mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reincarnation
Reincarnation is an option when you hit your level cap, which starts at level 60. Reincarnating is not necessary; while it's long-term stacking benefits are significant, it is also a significant investment of time and resources. You can upgrade ascension to get character levels and never reincarnate at all, or reincarnate a few times before switching to upgrades. If you do choose to reincarnate six things happen: *You gain a blue star in your highest* skill (see below for how this is determined). *You gain a stacking 5% bonus to experience gain. *You gain a stacking 5% bonus to myst gain. *All your skill levels (except for blue stars) are reset to 1 and your character level is reset to 0. *All your upgrades are reset (upgrade lasting legacy for a partial refund) and unspent myst is wiped. *Your character level cap is increased by one with each reincarnation. You will also receive any angel dust you have earned without reseting your time alive counter. Currently the maximum carns you can have on a single character appears to be 329. Blue Stars Each blue star is 10 levels in a skill that cannot be lost on death or reset by reincarnation. Skill mastery upgrades are also not necessary to benefit from blue stars. Further, blue stars offer no experience, so they do not count towards your character level at all. This can result in reincarnators having very high level skills at very low character levels. (In order to earn a blue star in a skill you must first have those levels unlocked with skill mastery upgrades.) Experience Requirements *XP required per character level is 400x-200, where x is the target level. *XP required to hit your level cap from scratch is 200x², where x is your level cap (or any other level you want the total experience required to reach, for reference). Experience required for skill levels are more varied, but some estimates are included in the next section. Determining Your Highest Skill *Your highest skill is determined by total experience (blue stars give none). *Each blue star adds 20K experience to beat skills with less (or no) blue stars. *The rest of the XP requirement also goes up 11% per blue star. Congratz, that's it! Just subtract out 20K per blue star, either multiply or divide by 1.11 to the appropriate power depending on how many blue stars are in the skills you're comparing, and then add back in 20K per blue star if the skill you're comparing to has any. If the skill you're comparing to has more blue stars you multiply, if less divide. For example, imagine you have a skill at level 60 (hunting) with three blue stars, and you need to beat it with a skill that has just one blue star (smithing). In this example, hunting has experience from levels 30 to 60 (since the three blue stars give 0), so approximately 761,700xp. And you need to know how much experience you need in smithing to beat it. *First, take the 761,700xp and subtract 20K per blue star (so -60,000xp). This gives 701,700. *Second, since we're going down in blue stars, divide by 1.11 per difference in blue stars (3 - 1, so 2). *This results in 701,700 ÷ (1.11 × 1.11) = 701,700 ÷ 1.2321 ≈ 569,515xp. *And since smithing has one blue star of its down, you add 20K to give 589,515xp. Experience amounts per star are not known precisely, but here are some very close estimates: The above estimates should be accurate to within 25-30 experience. Keeping rough track of how much experience different levels take can be useful for planning your reincarnations; or you can just wing it. Experience past your skill mastery cap still counts towards determining your highest skill (you just gain 5% less xp per level past your cap). Draining XP From your Highest Skill *Dying reduces experience in all skills by 5% (less at lower character levels). *Haunted Remains can reduce your top skill by one level with a random special attack. Someone who has used haunted remains for this purpose may have more information on how useful an option it is, I don't know if the skill drained is determined by reincarnation rules or simply by your highest leveled skill. It's also been reported that armor skills seem to be exempt from the haunted remain's skill drain. Managing Hunting XP Becausing hunting experience overlaps with so many other skills and activities, there are ways to magnify or suppress how much of it you gain. If you kill non-hostile mobs, or repeatedly kill the same type of mob, you can suppress hunting xp gains down to 10%. To maximize your hunting xp, alternate between two or more hostile mob types each kill. If you need to farm myst while avoiding experience gains you can utilize infamy to gain no experience for a time. Grinding Skills It's a good idea to not put too many blue stars into your main grinding skills, since it can make early leveling more difficult and can reduce the amount of experience you can get out of each skill (depending on how high you regularly upgrade skill mastery). But leaving them very far behind can also hold you back after numerous reincarnations. Ultimately you have to strike a balance eventually based on the priorities you're aiming for. Experience Buffs Ways to further increase your experience gain on top of the 5% bonus per reincarnation include: *Upgrading Scholar for 20% bonus experience per upgrade each reincarnation. *Equipping items with the Ancient rune for 10% bonus experience per rank (up to 50% per item). *Equipping items with skill bonuses for 5% bonus experience in that skill per level added by the enchantment. *Eating dishes cooked with black pepper for up to 250% bonus experience. Myst Grinding Finally, grinding myst is a very important part of each reincarnation. You'll get a partial refund by upgrading Lasting Legacy but you'll still need to grind more every time. How you choose to do this depends on your gear and skills: you can grind myst to use during each reincarnation, or grind at the end and bank enough of a refund to get through your next. Remember to not spend more myst on Sage Wisdom upgrades than is sensible while grinding. For each upgrade, you will need to farm ten times the cost before factoring in your myst bonus, otherwise you're spending too much. Upgrades to focus on are Scholar, Sage Wisdom, Skill Mastery, Lasting Legacy, and some Pack Rat and Vitality. A few ranks of Precision is also useful depending on what you farm for myst. Remember that if you upgrade Moving Target, the higher dodge will reduce how quickly you grind armor and shield block experience. This may or may not be a factor for you depending on how you grind experience and myst, so just keep it in mind and see how it works out. Myst Buffs Ways to further increase your myst gain on top of the 5% bonus per reincarnation include: *Upgrading Sage Wisdom for 10% bonus myst per upgrade each reincarnation. *Equipping items with the Radiant rune for 6% bonus myst per rank (up to 30% per item). Guides Incubizzle from USE2 is writing a guide they use for reincarnating that can be found here.